Switch
by TayliaNinja
Summary: Harry and Hermione drink a switching potion and switch bodies. What chaos will ensue? A heck of a lot. I cowrote this with Clara Of The Wolves so she has this on her profile too. Please R&R! Sorry about updates, we might update someday. MIGHT!


Ok, so this is my first fanfic!! So please be nice in your reviews!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so please don't sue!

(This does not follow Half Blood Prince, however Harry is going out with Ginny)

And **I'm sorry if the characters are not acting like their real selves.**

I co-wrote this story with 'Clara of the Wolves', so don't be confused that she has this story too.

Switchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitch

One day at potions class Snape was teaching his students switching potions.

"Remember" he said. "If you drink the switch potion you the next person you touch you will switch with the next morning. And you will only switch with the object if the object is smarter than you ."

The students nodded and went back to their work.

"Hey Harry?" asked Ron

Harry figured it would be something stupid and/or weird so he ignored him.

"Harry!" He badgered still. "HARRY!"

Considering this was so loud everyone in the room went silent and stared at the source of the noise.

" Yes?" Harry hissed, very annoyed.

"uhhhhh...Hi?" Ron stuttered

Harry slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Ok, drink the potions now students!!!" Said Snape, in his usual creepy voice.

As he wished, the students drank their potions almost immediately and suddenly noticed how close they were to each other.

"Awkward..." Ron sang.

"Ohhhh...Shut up, you moron." Said Hermione.

"You can't say moron on the radio!" Ron defended. "You can only say it on television!!!"

"We're not… on television OR the radio" Said Hermione

"Oh yeah?!?!" said Ron.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on retard!" yelled Hermione. "Bring it on!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Yelled Harry, once again, causing science.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, but his yell did not stop them from having glares in their eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of you bickering! Yelled Harry. "Can't you lay off of each other for _one _day?!! Just ONE friggin day?!"

"No" Said Ron and Hermione simultaneously.

"Although Potter, you might have just earned yourself _one_ day in detention." Said a cold voice from across the room.

"Oh Snaaap." Said Harry

"Oh snap is right, dude." Said Ron, in a mocking voice.

"No, it's my fault professor, I started it!" Said Hermione, defensively.

"Oh? Is that right Granger?" Snape said, in a Snape-y way

"Yes, am I ever wrong?."

"Well...there was that one time-" Ron started.

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Screamed Hermione.

"Fine" Ron Mumbled.

"If it was your fault, Granger , Then you can join Potter in detention." Said Snape, from across the room.

"What?!" Said Hermione.

"I believe you heard me correctly Granger."

"Oh, Fine.."

XX Switchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitch XX  
At Detention...

"This is soooooo boring!" Said Hermione, boredly , in a bored voice.

"Oh I know, Hermione!" Said Harry. "You have been saying that every ten seconds from the time we got here!"

"Geez...All I wanted to do is tell you that I'm bored."

"Do I care?!"

"You should, but apparently not."

"No, I don't because I'm too busy polishing old potion jars, like you should be doing too!" Harry picked up a jar to polish. (A/N Harry is not going to switch with the jar because it is not smarter than him!)

To get back at Harry, Hermione took the jar that Harry was polishing, and pushed him into the ground.

"Geez! Your mean! All I did was ask you to work for once!" Said Harry, trying to pick himself up.

XX Switchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitch XX  
The Next Morning, With Hermione (in Harry's body)

Hermione woke up to some girls screaming the other dorm.

"WTF?" Said one of the girls in her dorm.

"That's funny" she thought. "What are girls doing in the boys' dorm?

Then she heard some familiar snoring.

"RON?!? WTF ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?" Yelled Hermione, trying to cover herself up, remembering the cough revealing nightgown she wore last night. Although she did not feel the cough stuff that she usually felt. So she looked down to see why.

"AAAHHH!!!!!" She was in Harry's body!

"Uh, I live here Harry." Said Ron, finally looking away from his pillow.

Meanwhile with Harry (in Hermione's body):

Harry woke up because he noticed in his sleep that the room smelled much nicer. This startled him and he jumped up feeling cough heavier then he remembered.

He looked down and saw some stuff that he probably shouldn't have seen. So he screamed with an unusually high voice.

He looked up and saw the face of Ginny, who was wearing a very revealing pajama top and long matching pants.

"Ginny, my love" Harry (In Hermy's body) said.

"Uh, Hermione. Are you Ok?"

"Never been better, now that I have seen you in your pajamas" (A/N I know that's like, really wrong but just, follow me here.)

"Hermione, are you on crack or something?"

"Hermione?!" He looked down again. "Oh... yeah"

"Ginny! Please believe me! It's me Harry!"

"Lavender, may I borrow your needle?" Ginny asked.

"You should make it bigger!" Lavender said.

The next thing Harry (In Hermy's body) knew was that he/she blacked out.

XX Switchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitchswitch XX  
A/N -  
My brain hurts now! Trust me, this was soooooooooo confusing. **Please** check back for more! Thanx!! Special thanks to **Clara of the Wolves**.

Now, Please REVIEW!!!!!!!

T A Y L I E //

PLEASE DO NOT HAVE MEAN REVIEWS!


End file.
